Stewie's second Birthday
by Ladydolphin24
Summary: It is about Lois wanting to give Stewie his second Birthday party. Please read it for more info. I would also like to get some reviews since it is my first story.


Stewie's second Birthday

BY : Crazyfan20

It was the day before Stewie's second Birthday and Lois was in the kitchen with Peter trying to get him to have a birthday party for Stewie.

"Peter, were having a birthday Party for Stewie." Lois Said. "Uh …didn't we have one for him last year?" asked Peter stupidly. "Yes but it's his second birthday tomorrow, you knew that." Lois replied sweetly. "I did but he's not getting one!" peter yelled. "Yes he is!" cried Louis "No!" yelled peter "Yes, damn it Peter!" cried Lois twice as loud as Peter. "Ok he is." Peter replied gruffly. "Thanks Sweetie" Lois calmly replied kissing him on the head. Then she ran out the room yelling for Stewie.

Stewie and Brian were in the living room watching some messed up violent movie. The scene they were watching was some dude had just cut the other dude's arm off and there was blood everywhere. The other dude was running around like a chicken with its head chopped off and swearing a lot. Louis walks in, "What the hell are you guys watching?" Lois exclaimed. "Just some really violent and stupid movie." replied Brian. "Oh I thought it was Dr. Jerkel." Replied Lois sarcastically.

"Hey Stewie sweetie" Lois said waving her hand at him to get his attention. "What do you want Woman? Stewie asked rudely. "Mommy and Daddy are having a birthday party for you tomorrow!" Lois exclaimed excitedly. "Is going to be as lame as last years?" asked Stewie shriving remembering how lame and embarrassing it was. "Going to start inviting people now" said Louis.

The very next day Stewie awoke to Lois singing "Happy birthday to Stewie, Happy Birth" "Shut up woman, I'm sleeping here!" Stewie interrupted. "Sorry Sweetie Mommy needs her little baby up so we can get you ready for the party." Stewie gave Louis a very mean and angry look. When Louis was done Stewie had on the most ridiculous looking outfit. (Well Stewie thought so). He didn't ague with Lois he was too tried to even bother.

When the two went down stairs there was balloons and streamers. There was a Happy Birthday Stewie that was made by Chris so it was spelled wrong. (Hapy Brithdya Stwie) Stewie seen the banner and rolled his eye. It must been made by Chris he chuckled to himself. Then there was the worst thing ever. Stewie hated them with a passion. It was a stupid freaking Clown. The door bell rang and Louis put Stewie on the floor to answer it. Brian walked over "Nice outfit" Brain said sarcastically. "Shut up Brian" shouted Stewie his face red with both anger and Embarrassment. "Relax bud I'm on busting your chops." Replied Brian still laughing. "I'll bust your chops" Stewie yelled swinging at Brian with his fist. "Stewie no violence today on your special day the guest are here." Lois Called from the door.

The party went on then it happened. One thing that Stewie didn't want to happen in a million years. Hell he didn't want it happen if he were dead. His Dad standing in front of everyone naked singing the bird is the word. This did not only embarrass him but it embarrassed Meg Brian and Lois. Chris on the other hand was amused." Alright Dad!" he shouted. Then Chris took off his clothes and starting dancing to his dad's song. "You're the worst father and Husband you can't even act normal on my birthday" Stewie yelled then ran to his room feeling humiliated.

"Peter you need to talk to Stewie." Lois said. "Why?" asked peter. "Your son won't forgive you until you show him your sorry for humiliating him." Replied Lois. "Ok I guess I will go up after the football game." Peter said "Peter?" Louis exclaimed. "Ok, ok I will go now" Peter said looking down.

When he went upstairs he walked into Stewie's room. Stewie was quietly sitting in his bed arms folding he been waiting for his father to come to apologize. "Yes Peter?" asked Stewie amused that his father is not bothered by this. Stewie what I did was terrible and I'm really sorry" Peter replied and his head hung. "Promise you won't act like a buffoon again?" "I do and I give you one dollar every time I humiliate you" Peter Honestly said. "Ok you owe me a dollar for this time." Stewie said laughing. "Here you go champ." Peter replied. "Hey dad I love you." Stewie mused. "And I love you too." Peter said pulling his son in a hug. "Want to go out for Ice-cream?" asked Stewie. "Sure Son" replied Peter and the two of them left without the others.


End file.
